Magic Love
by MoulinRougeistheBEST
Summary: What happens when a Pennieless Wizard and a Sparkling Witch meet and fall in Love? Well, magic love happens! Basically, a parody of Moulin Rouge and Harry Potter (with cameos from other movies)Please r


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I also don't own any of the music in this fic!! It's all Baz and plenty of other artists!! Thanks a bunch!! I also don't own the other characters used in this story that are from movies other than Harry Potter.  
  
This fic is basically a parody of Moulin Rouge but instead it has the Harry Potter characters!! Enjoy!!!  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
The year was 1901. A time of great romance, of magic, of song. 1901, the best years of Ron's life, where he met the love of his life, which was a little weird because he was only 11 years old, Hermione Granger. She was the smartest student at Hogwarts and the cleverest. Ron never thought that when he arrived at Hogwarts that everything was about to change for him, oh no, he did not know anything about it. It was all in God's hands.  
  
God's hands indeed. Love on earth only exists because of, you guessed it, the man upstairs. Love matches are made in heaven and kept together by fate. Yes, there are angels up there that put people together for the rest of their lives. Jackson and O'Reilly being just a couple of them. Previously that had worked on a case involving a hot young stud named Robert Lewis and a beautiful rich women named Celine Naville. Oh, it was hard all right, but they did it.  
  
So, one day, Jackson and O'Reilly were up in heaven, probably snacking on some doughnuts or something of that sort, when Gabriel called them. They hesitantly walked into his office.  
  
"This is a HARD case to crack!" Gabriel warned them as he handed them a folder. "I have full confidence in you!" Jackson and O'Reilly opened the profile of the two, soon-to-be, lovers. Their names were Ronald Weasly (11) and Hermione Granger (11).  
  
"How are we supposed to make two eleven year olds fall in love? I bet they can't even read!" Jackson yelled.  
  
"Quiet down Jackson! I'm sure that they are learning," O'Reilly replied. Gabriel stared at them blankly.  
  
"R-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-gh t, well I guess we should hold them hostage for (zooms in on Gabriel) 100 million dollars!" Gabriel replied, pulling his finger up to his mouth in an upright position.  
  
"What about a trillion?" O'Reilly offered.  
  
"Why make trillions when you can make billions?" Jackson added. O'Reilly slapped upside the head.  
  
"A trillion is more than a billion idiot! Plus, we're angels! We can't hold people hostage!" O'Reilly exclaimed. Gabriel nodded in agreement, as Jackson rubbed his head.  
  
O'Reilly grabbed the folder and stalked out of Gabriel's office. Jackson suddenly stood up and followed her out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, back on Earth.................  
  
Ron and Harry stood outside Hogwarts. Their heads were examining the seal carved on the door, when they heard a great noise that sounded like a great roll of thunder. They both turned around to face two strangers, a man and a woman.  
  
"Hello kids! My name is O'Reilly and this is Jackson!" Exclaimed O'Reilly pointing Jackson out. The kids nodded and ran inside the school as quickly as possible. They listened to their hearts, which had told them to run away from all strangers, and those people were strangers.  
  
None other than the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, met Harry and Ron inside the school.  
  
"Hello boys! Ready for your first year at Hogwarts?" Albus asked, smiling.  
  
"Of Course we are!!" The boys replied smiling back.  
  
"Well, you better get along to the Great Hall! The ceremony will be starting shortly!" Albus inquired. The boys nodded and ran off.  
  
"Oh, how I love little girls!!" Albus said to himself.  
  
Ron and Harry reached the great hall and joined the crowd of First years in front of the Great Hall. Immediately Professor McGonagall began to read out names to be sorted. When it was finally Ron's turn, he cautiously approached the stool and sat down. The Professor placed the hat on Ron's head and sat back in amusement.  
  
"Ahhhh, well........ Oh wait hold on! I got a pixie up in there! Would you be so kind as to kill it for me?" The Hat asked Ron.  
  
"What?!?! You monster! I could never! How could you ever say such a thing?" Ron shouted. He took off the hat and kindly took the pixie out. He closed his hand around it but as he put the hat back on, the pixie bit him.  
  
"Holy S**t!!" Ron gasped, holding his hand in pain. "It bit me!!"  
  
"Well, what did you expect pixies to do? Grant wishes?" The sorting hat asked the injured Ron, chuckling to himself.  
  
"Well, yea!" Ron exclaimed. The sorting hat just chuckled.  
  
"Show what you know don't it?? Well, now for your house. Ummmmm, let me see............Slytherin!" The hat rang out. The entire slytherin table cheered. Ron only wished that Harry would be there also.  
  
Ron went over and sat at the slytherin table next to a boy named Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle. Harry soon joined them because fortunately he got sorted there to.  
  
"Hello, I am Malfoy. This here is Crabbe and Goyle." Ron and Harry just stared at them blankly.  
  
"Um, I am Harry and this here is Ron," Harry choked.  
  
"Ah, another weasly huh? Haven't we got enough of your family yet?"  
  
"Don't make me say it!" Ron warned.  
  
"Say what?" Both Draco and Harry were deeply confused.  
  
"Ok, Fine! I wish the goblin would come and take you away, RIGHT NOW!!" Ron screamed. And, with that, Draco was gone and so were Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"What did you do?" Harry asked astonished.  
  
"I simply put him into the Labyrinth!" Ron chuckled along with Harry.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
In the Labyrinth.........  
  
"How do we get home?" Draco asked out loud.  
  
"Hello, my name is Dorothy," A girl said, coming from behind him.  
  
"I understand that you need to get home! Well, just follow the yellow brick road!!" Dorothy then skipped happily away. 


End file.
